Hiei és az iskola
by B-Akanishi-kun
Summary: Hiei iskolába jár Kuramával. De vajon mi késztette erre?


Nos, előre szólok, beteg fic következik. Hiei, mint diák. Én figyelmeztettelek!

Oh, és még valami, shounen ai HieixKurama.

Remélem élvezni fogjátok.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Hiei to gakkou"

Egy későtéli nap volt. Esett a hó, mégis derűs idő volt. Kurama elindult az iskolába, ám érezte, hogy valaki követi és tudta is, hogy ki.

- Hiei. - szólalt meg, de nem kapott választ. - Tudom, hogy itt vagy. Mi dolgod van errefelé? - a szólított leugrott egy közeli fáról és Kurama mellé lépett, fejét elfordítva.

- Hn! Kitsune, semmi közöd hozzá. - válaszolta mogorván. Kurama mosolygott, ám vállat vont.

- Ahogy gondolod. - továbbment, ám a fekete démon kissé lemaradva bár, de követte. A róka ismét megállt.

- Miért követsz?

- Hn! - hangzott a válasz. Kurama ismerte Hieit annyira, hogy tudja, valamire készül.

- Hiei!

- Mondtam, hogy nem a te dolgod. Véletlenül éppen arra kell mennem, amerre neked.

- Hiei, utoljára kérdem, mi van? Mondd el. Bennem megbízhatsz. - hajolt le hozzá kedvesen Kurama.

- NEM bízok senkiben. - hangzott a durcás felelet. Kurama felegyenesedett és megrázta a fejét.

- Nekem mennem kell Hiei, ha el szeretnéd mondani, hogy mi a helyzet, mindig megtalálsz. Az ablakom nyitva áll. - Hiei keserűen elvigyorodott. _Miért ilyen kedves velem? Baka ez a róka, de mégis... _

- Hn. - volt erre is a válasz. Kurama egy utolsó mosollyal elfordult és folytatta az útját a suliba. Hiei továbbra is követte és visszagondolt a tegnap éjjelre:

Éppen a városban szökkent egyik fáról a másikra, mikor démon ki-t érzett. Úgy gondolta, végre harcolhat és követte az egyre erősödő energiát. Nemsokára meglepődve látta, hogy egy kisebb szörnybanda gyűlt össze és beszélgettek valamiről. Hiei lecsapott volna, de megtorpant, mikor egy ismerős nevet hallott: Youko Kurama. Elbújt a lombok között, elrejtette a ki-jét és hallgatózott.

- Igen, én is hallottam! - mondta az egyik szörny. - A legendás tolvaj, Youko Kurama újraszületett egy emberben. Most van itt az ideje, hogy megöljük! - Hiei megszorította a kardját. _Azt merjétek megpróbálni...- _gondolta.

- Én tudom is, hogy kibe. Abba a selyemfiú Minamino Shuuichiba. A Meiou iskola pedál diákjába. Undorító. De legalább könnyen elkaphatjuk. Figyeljetek csak... - Hiei nem bírta tovább. Nem tudta miért dühíti fel, ha rosszat hall a rókáról. Előugrott a lombok közül és elővette a kardját. A démonok azonnal harci beállást vettek fel, kivéve egyikük, a főnök.

- Kurama félkézzel el tudna bánni veletek, még az emberi alakjában is. - mondta a jaganshi.

- Hoo! Nézzenek oda! A mocskos róka chibi társa. Menj vissza a mamihoz! - szólt a főnök.

- Kisamaaaa! Csak féltek Kuramától, csak a pofátok nagy. - Hiei lesújtott egyikükre és az azonnal meghalt.

- Hé hé! Nyugi öreg! Mintha te nem félnél tőle... - jegyezte meg félvállról a főnök és folytatta mondanivalóját. - Valóban le tudna győzni minket egy csapásra a róka, de tudjuk ám milyen zsarolható! Túlságosan szereti az embereket, akikkel él. Ha ők veszélybe kerülnek, a róka bármire képes. Meg is adná magát. Hagyná, hogy addig verjük, amíg van benne élet. - ezen mindegyikük elkezdett nevetni.

- Szemét dögök! - sziszegte Hiei és dühe tettben nyilvánult meg, lecsapott ismét a karddal, de nem ért vele semmit.

- Ha nem maradsz nyugton, odasétálunk a rókához és megmondjuk neki, hogy a családját megöljük, ha nem hagyja magát kinyírni. Hidd el, hagyja majd. - nevetett fel.

- ÉN nem hagyom! - Hiei meglepődött rajta, hogy ezt mondta. Csak úgy kicsúszott a száján.

- Oh! Nézzenek oda. Szóval a te kőszivedet is meg lehet dobogtatni? - kérdezte a főnök gúnyosan.

- Szerelem, szerelem! - nevette a többi.

- Kusoo! Baka yarou-k vagytok mind! NEM szerettem bele!

- Akkor hagyd, hogy megöljük. Te is megszabadulsz egy nálad erősebb szörnytől.

- NEM hagyom! - csúszott ki a száján ismét.

- Akkor köss velünk egyességet. Amíg fel nem keresünk, hogy elég lesz, addig jársz vele iskolába. - nevetett a démon.

- Mi! Nem őrültem meg! Én abba a baka ningen épületbe be nem lépek! - fakadt ki dühösen Hiei.

- Jól van, nekünk így is jó. Sőt, így jó. - intett a fejével, és az egyik szörny máris elindult szélsebesen Kurama háza felé.

- NEE! - üvöltötte Hiei. - Rendben, járok abba a rohadt iskolába, de akkor NE bántsd! - mondta és a démon után rohant.

- Úgysem leszel rá képes... - mormogta a bandafőnök.

Hiei éppen Kurama háza előtt kapta el a felbérelt gonosz lelket és azon nyomban elpusztította.

- Míg én élek, SENKI nem bánthatja Kuramát! - mormogta a véres tetemnek, ami elterült előtte, ismét meglepődve saját szavain. Érzéseit eltitkolva, elrejtve még maga elől is, felnézett a kivilágított ablakra és remélte, hogy a rókadémon nem vett észre semmit.

Kurama hangja visszazökkentette gondolataiból.

- Az, hogy most követsz kapcsolatban van a tegnapi harcoddal a házam előtt? - szólalt meg Kurama, aki hátatfordítva Hieinek, sétált halkan. Hiei meghökkent és izzadságcseppek kezdtek gyűlni rajta.

- Mi? Tudtad! Észrevetted?

- Hiei, elfelejtetted, hogy valójában Youko Kurama vagyok? Nekem semmiség ilyet megérezni. - Kurama megállt és megfordult, majd pajkos mosollyal így szólt:

- Csak nem meg akarsz védeni valamitől? - Hiei rejtette kicsi pirulását.

- Dehogy akarlak! Miért akarnálak! Abszolút nem érdekel, mi volt, van vagy lesz veled. Miket képzelsz hülye róka? - vetette oda neki morcosan, próbálva leplezni érzéseit. Csak mégjobban zavarba jött, mikor Kurama elkezdett nevetni.

- Pont ezt a választ vártam.

Az út többi része csendesen telt. Mikor odaértek Kurama iskolájához, a rókadémon Hiei felé fordult.

- Most be kell mennem, akármi is bánt, iskola után megmondhatod, de most sajnálom, nincs időm. - mondta.

- Bemegyek veled. - jött a válasz, ami nagyon meglepte.

- Mi! - lépett hátrébb Kurama. - Hogy mit csinálsz? - azt hitte már nagyon ismeri Hieit, de rá kellett jönni, hogy téved.

- Most meg mit bámulsz kitsune? - nézett fel rá mérgesen a jaganshi.

- Én csak... Hiei... miért? - érdeklődött a vöröshajú.

- Hn! Azt inkább megtartanám magamnak. - mormogta és mintha az lett volna a világ legtermészetesebb dolga, hosszú köpenye zsebébe vágva kezét, elindult az iskolakapu felé.

- Hiei! - szólt utána Kurama. Az hátranézett és zavarba jött, mikor a másik kritikusan végigmérte.

- Nanda? - kiáltott rá.

- Ebben a ruhában nem jöhetsz be...Tudod, csak iskolai egyenruhában jöhetsz iskolába.

Hiei elképedt.

- Naniii! Én azt a rózsaszín göncöt fel nem veszem! - tiltakozott.

- Nem is mondta senki, hogy gyere be velem az iskolába. Mi van veled Hiei? Egyébként a ruha nem rózsaszín, hanem mályvaszínű. - tette még hozzá.

- Akkoris ronda. - vont vállat a jaganshi és éppen menni készült kifelé, el valamerre messze, Kurama pedig az iskolakapu felé, mikor Hieinek eszébejutott ittlétének oka és ökölbe szorította a kezeit.

- Róka! - szólt társa után. Kurama megfordult, kérdően ránézve. - Szerezz olyan ruhát nekem is, BE kell mennem. - mondta Kurama nagy meglepetésére.

Egy ideig csend állt be, csak Kurama kisebb rajongótábora köszönt a kitsunénak öt másodpercenként.

- Hát jó... - adta meg magát Kurama, teljesen ledöbbenve, és tudta, hiába kérdezne rá ezerszer is az okra, nem kapna választ. De öröm töltötte el, legalább többet lehet Hieiel. Habár tudta jól, az iskola és az iskolai szabályok, nem a türelmetlen, szabadlelkű jaganshinak valók.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hiei, átlagosnál is morcosabban, keresztbefont kezekkel sétált, a Kurama által beszerzett sötétrózsaszín iskolai ruhában. A kitsune merész ötletét, miszerint hátra kellene zselézni a haját, hogy a jaganshi emberibben nézzen ki, természetesen határozottan visszautasította, ám ez mit sem változtatott kinézetén, ugyanis a ruha fél számmal nagyobb volt a jaganshi testalkatánál. Rühellte a színt, és már kezdett gondolkodni azon, miért is ment bele ebbe az egészbe, bár mikor már kezdte volna megbánni az egészet, egy furcsa melegség a szívében, amit nem tudott definiálni, súgta neki, hogy jól tette.

Mikor bement az iskolába, mindenki utána nézett. Néhányan nevettek, néhányan utánakiáltották elszállva: kawaii. Hiei agyvize mindig jobban forrt, ám elég volt ránéznie a kitsunére, hogy haragja alább hagyjon. Itt kellett lennie, hogy megvédje őt. Hogy miért érzett erre késztetést, nem értette, de nem is érdekelte. Az iskolában futótűzként terjedt az új cserediák híre, aki láthatólag jó viszonyban van az iskola kedvenc elit diákjával Minamino Shuuichival.

Hieit egyre jobban hatalmába kerítették a fura érzések, szíve dobbanásai egyre szaporábbak lettek, akárhányszor szembesült Kurama mosolyával és kedvességével. A selymes mély hang kényelmesen borzongatta kicsi lelkét és fokozatosan olvasztotta fel jégszívét. Kezdett féltékeny lenni Kurama rajongótáborára, ám mindig megnyugodott, mikor látta; a kitsune nem nagyon törődik velük, csupán intelligensen visszautasítja a percenként neki szánt szerelmi vallomásokat. _Szerelem... _Hiei azon kapta magát, hogy ezen gondolkodik. _Vajon engem is visszautasítana?_ Megijedt, hogy ilyeneken gondolkodik; az érzésein, a puszta tényen, hogy egyáltalán vannak. De nem volt ideje ilyeneken gondolkozni, mert meghallott egy csengőszót, ami igencsak éles volt. Előkapta kardját és körülnézett.

- Mi? Honnan jön? - mindenki meredt rá, ám kisvártatva fangirlök rohantak oda és piszkálták a kardot.

- Jéééé! Ez igazi? - nem féltek tőle, csak körülrajongták néhányan Hieit és persze a mellette álló Kuramát is, aki csitítgatta társát.

- Hiei, kardot nem lehet behozni az iskolába! - erre a jaganshi visszatette kardját duzzogva és elindult a folyosón, néhány fangirl által követve.

- Kurama! Mond meg nekik, hogy hagyjanak békén, mert ha mégegyszer kimondják, hogy kawaii, megölöm őket. - sziszegte mégresen, ami azt eredményezte, hogy a rókadémon mellette termett és elvezette, elnézést kérve a lányoktól, akik suttogtak magukban.

- Ki az a Kurama?

- Kakkoiii! Minamino-kun beceneve? Awwww!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Mi a rohadt élet! Hogyan tudnám EZT megoldani! Wazzz! Tele van x-ekkel! - pattant fel Hiei az óra kellős közepén, miután meglátott egy hiányos másodfokú egyenletet.

- Mit mond! - hitetlenkedett a tanár. Kurama azonnal felállt.

- Elnézést sensei, Hiei-san országában ez megszokott, ne haragudjon meg rá, megpróbálom leszoktatni. - hajolt meg.

- Miért, honnan jött? A pokolból? - vetette oda a tanár, erre Hiei szemei kikerekedtek.

- Honnan tudja! - pattant fel ismét, miután Kurama végre leültette. A rókadémon elnézések közepette kivezette a jaganshit az osztályteremből.

- Hiei, idefigyelj! Hagyd ezt abba! Itt intelligensen kell viselkedni! Egyáltalán nem kellett volna megengednem, hogy elgyere. Miért Hiei, miért?

- Mind már mondtam, SEMMI közöd hozzá baka kitsune! - fordult el az, sértődötten. - Igazad van, semmi értelme itt lennem, megyek is! - fordult sarkon, ám a jaganja jelezte, hogy árnyak figyelik. _Kuso! _

- Oi kitsune! - vetette oda Kuramának, aki éppen ment volna vissza az osztályba. - Csakazértis maradok!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Néhány nap telt el és Hieinek még mindig nehezen ment a megszokás az iskolában. Rossz viselkedése miatt a tanárok csak Kurama jelenléte miatt nézték el, a testnevelésórán nyújtott kimagasló eredményei miatt viszont sok rajongót szerzett, akik felettébb az idegeire mentek. Szerelmeslevelek a cipősládájában, baka ningenlányok sikolyai a háta mögött... apropó rajongók... Kuramának is meggyűlt velük a baja.

- Kurama-kun! - lengettek egy nagy zászlót az úgynevezett "Shuuichi-sama forever, imádunk!" jelige alatt futó MSSOF vagyis Minamino Shuuichi-sama Official Fanclub tagjai, amire rá volt írva, hogy "Kurama inochi".

_Jajjjj! _Rázta meg a fejét a rókadémon. Mivel Hiei nem volt hajlandó Shuuichinak nevezni, ezért a többiek is rászoktak a Kurama névre. Ami viszont nem jelentett semmi jót, a démonok így előbb a kitsunéra akadtak. Persze szemfüles volt, ravasz, mint a róka, hiszen az is, igyekezett elkerülni a démonokat és mivel a relytőzködés mestere volt (már amikor...) ez sikerült is neki többé-kevésbé. Bár volt olyan, hogy a szörnyek hazafele úton rátámadtak, de nagy meglepetésére a jaganshi segítőkészen mellé állt a harcban.

- Anou... - szólalt meg a folyosónyi embernek, akik minden léptét követték. Mihelyt Kurama hátrafordult feléjük, sikítozni kezdték a nevét.

- Kurama-samaaa! Shuuuichi-samaaa!

- Szeretném, ha... nem hívnátok Kuramának... Tudjátok-- - de félbeszakadt mondanivalója, mikor egy mérges hang, nevezetesen a kicsi jaganshié kiabálni kezdett.

- NE hívjátok Kuramának, ha kedves az életetek! Világos? - a tűzdémon a kitsune előtt állt, a kardjával fenyegetőzve.

- Kawaiii! - kiáltották.

- Awww! Álompáros! - tette hozzá valaki szivecskékkel a szemében. Kurama elvörösödött, Hiei pedig elpirult kissé és még dühösebb lett.

- Hogy mi! Jagan no chikara wo nameru na yo! - ordította és a homlokán lévő kötés felé emelte a kezét, ám Kurama lefogta és elnézések közepette elhurcolta. Hiei kissé megremegett, mikor Kurama hozzáért, szívét valami jó, meleg érzés járta át. A jaganshi remélte, hogy nem látszik ebből kintről semmi.

- Hiei, könyörgöm! Hagyd már abba! Rendes tőled, hogy mostanában így mellémállsz, de...

- Hah! - csattant fel az, ismét félbeszakítva a rókát, ám hallotta, hogy a nevét mondják a hangosbemondóban.

- Mi? Miért menjek az igazgatóiba? - hitetlenkedett. - Mi az egyáltalán? Valami kínzókamra?

Kurama lefáradtan a tenyerébe hajtotta a homlokát és csóválta a fejét.

- Hiei... hontou ni...

A jaganshi kicsit mérges lett. Ő mindent megtesz Kuramáért, de úgy látszik ezt a róka nem értékeli.

- Nem érdekelsz! Haza is megyek! Bánom is én mi lesz veled! - vont vállat dühösen.

- Hogy mi lesz velem? Ezt hogy érted? - kérdezte a távozófélben lévő jaganshitól Kurama, de az nem méltatta válaszra, mégcsak meg sem állt. Épp ki akart menni az épületből, mikor egy tanár fülöncsípte (szó szerint), és az igazgatói felé hurcolta.

- Szóval itt vagy te csirkefogó. Hányszor mondjuk már, hogy NEM lehet így viselkedni az iskolában! - oktatta a tanár.

- Oi! Baka ningen eressz el, különben ráduszítom a sárkányom. - fenyegetőzött, ám még mindig a fülénél fogva húzták.

- Mit mondtál kisfiam?

- Kisfiam! Kisamaa! Fordulj fel! - feleselt vissza.

- Nade ilyet! Édesanyád sírna, ha meglátná hogy viselkedsz. - erre Hiei kitépte magát a tanár kezeiből és nézett a semmibe szótlanul, arckifejezése megváltozva. Az anyám könnyei... a hirui kövek...

E pillanatnyi bizonytalanság esélyt adott a tanárnak, hogy betuszkolja az igazgatóiba.

- Fiam, komoly gondok vannak veled. A szüleid tudnak róla?

- Hn! Közöd? - fordult el. _Ha te azt tudnád baka ningen... nekem csak Kurama van... _

- Meglep, hogy Minamino Shuuichi-san barátkozik veled. De ezzel nem kellene visszaélned!

- Hn! - vonta meg a vállát.

- Fiam! - dühödött fel a tanár. - Mi ez a válaszadás? Legyél tisztelettel nevelőid iránt.

- Cc! A tiszteletemet csak Kurama érdemli meg. Egyébként az a baka róka nem tehet róla, hogy idejöttem, hidd el. - nézett az ablak felé.

- Először is: nem érdekel ki az a Kurama, drága kisfiam, te beteg vagy! Miért tegezel?

- Te meg mindjárt halott. - emelte fel Hiei a jobbkezét fenyegetően, ám Kurama berontott az irodába.

- Elnézést kérek a nevében is, igazgató úr. - hajolt meg.

- Minamino-san! - hökkent meg a férfi.

- Kurama! Te ebbe ne szólj bele. - nézett rá társára a jaganshi, ám meglátta a másik szemében a szomorúságot.

- Kérlek Hiei, ne csináld ezt... - kérlelte, majd egyenesen a igazgató szemeibe nézett: - Vállalom a felelősséget Hiei tetteiért. Az összesért. Nem tudja mit tesz, kérem, ne büntesse meg.

A felnőtt a homlokát ráncolta, ám fesóhajtott.

- Na jó, ezegyszer még eltekintek a megrovástól. - ránézett Hieire. - Ezt köszönd Minamino-sannak.

Mivel Hiei természetesen nem tudta rávenni magát arra, hogy köszönetet mondjon, ezért elfordult egy "hn" kíséretében, leplezve halvány pirulását, ami felsejlett az arcán.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hűvös este volt, a csillagok pislákoltak az égen, a szél belibbent Kurama nyitott ablakán megmozgatva a függönyöket. Hiei be-be nézett a fáról, amin pihent Kurama ablakán át a szobába, ám mindig, mikor tekintete találkozott a rókadémonéval, a Jaganshi rögtön félrenézett. Így ment ez kb tíz percen keresztül, mikor végülis Kurama megszólalt.

- Hiei... -- - mondani akart volna még valamit, de hallotta a tűzdémont mormogni.

- Bocs. - mondta az nagy nehézségek árán. Kuramának tágra nyílt a szeme._ Ilyet sem lehet minden nap hallani Hieit__ől..._ A kitsune szokásos mosolyát villantotta Hieire, fényes szeme csillogott és a kicsi tűzdémon azon kapta magát, hogy nem bír másfele nézni, a gyönyörű szempár teljesen magával ragadta és érezte, hogy kissé elpirul, mégsem bírt elfordulni. Szívét melengette ismét az az ismeretlen, ám jó érzés és azt találta hallani, hogy alig hallhatóan suttogja társa nevét.

- Semmi baj. - mondta lágyan Kurama és csak nézett tovább Hiei szemeibe. - Nincs kedved bejönni? - kérdezte aztán.

A jaganshinak megdobbant a szíve és hevesen dobogni kezdett. Kissé remegve belépett, az érzések elöntötték a testét. Közelebb lépett Kuramához ám látta, hogy az vigyorogva felmutat egy könyvet.

- Mivel már te is iskolába jársz, tanulnod kell neked is.

A jaganshi elvörösödve hátraesett egy csepp kíséretében. _Áh! De baka vagyok! Mégis mit vártam? Hogy majd a karjaiba vesz és... és...megcsó... áááá! _Hiei mégjobban elvörösödött saját gondolatain, kétségbeesetten próbálva kiverni őket a fejéből. Méghogy ő és Kurama! _Na neeeem!_

- Doushita? - nézett rá a kitsune kérdően.

- Hn! Betsu ni! - szedte össze magát az alacsonyabb.

- Holnap dolgozatot írunk és ha nem tanulsz rá semmit, baj lesz. - rázta meg a fejét Kurama, amint nézte, hogy társa milyen tiltakozóan néz rá.

- Mondd, ezt direkt csinálod? - kérdezte aztán halkan, lefelé nézve. - Valamivel felmérgesítettelek, hogy most ezt teszed? Ha igen, kérlek mondd meg mivel.

Hiei megdöbbenését leplezve elfordult. Nem is gondolta volna, hogy a rókát így felkavarja a viselkedésével.

- Ha bosszúból jársz iskolába, mert valami rosszat tettem veled, akkor bocsáss meg, nem volt szándékos.

- Hallgass már el, kitsune! Nem csináltál semmi rosszat. - vetette oda a másiknak. - Nem mondhatom meg, miért járok iskolába, neked nem. Úgysem értenéd. - mosolygott keserűen, immár tisztában léve összes érzésével.

- De megérteném, hidd el. - mosolygott lágyan a másik.

- NEM értenéd! - állt fel mérgesen Hiei és kerülte a róka pillantását.

- Hiei---

- Damare!

A róka megszeppenve nézte a neki háttal álló jaganshit. Nem mert szólni és nem tudta, hogy mi üthetett a tűzdémonba. Nem is lett volna ideje akármit is kérdezni vagy mondani, mert a jaganshi kiszökkent a nyitott ablakon.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hiei megbánva viselkedését megállt a Kurama szobája előtti faágon és benézett a még mindig nyitott ablakon. Kurama az ágyában félig ült, félig feküdt, könyvével a kezében, ám szemei csukva voltak. Takarója félig le volt csúszva, és a hűvös szellőtől biztosan megfázik nélküle.

- Yare yare! - mosolygott Hiei és megrázta a fejét. - Baka kitsune. - mondta, és olyan észrevétlenül, ahogy tudott, beszökkent az ablakon. Egy ideig csak nézte elpirulva a gyönyörű rókadémont és arca felé nyúlt, ám megtorpant.

_Mit csinálok! _- hitetlenkedett magában, megijedve az érzelmektől, amik hirtelen elöntötték. Szokatlan volt és új. És... fájdalmas. Gyengébb démonokat kényszeríthethet arra, hogy szolgálják, meg is ölheti őket, az erőt maga mellé állíthatja kényszerrel... de az érzelmeket soha. _Kurama soha nem fog úgy érezni irántam, mint ahogy én iránta. Kuso! Pokolba a hülye érzelmekkel!_

Ám ismét belefeledkezett az alvó szépségbe és lassan a takaró után nyúlt, ami a földön volt. Miután óvatosan kivette a könyvet a vöröshajú kezéből, lágyan betakarta, arcán halvány pírral. Mielőtt érzelmei erőt vehettek volna rajta, már ott sem volt.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Másnap reggel Hiei egy szót sem szólt Kuramához, csak a fák lombjában követte az iskolába. Kurama felsóhajtott, nem értve mi történik, a jaganshi miért ilyen vele. Valamit rosszul csinált? Nem emlékezett semmire, amivel Hieit felmérgesítette volna, ám Hieien nehéz volt kiigazodni, még neki is néha. Úgy döntött, nem mérgesíti jobban, nem üzi füzi az ügyet, a tűzdémon úgyis megbékél magától, vagy örökre haragudni fog. Kurama az előzőben reménykedett, majd szó nélkül besétált az osztályterembe Hiei oldalán.

- Hiei. – szólította meg társát, bár egyből meg is bánta.

- Nanda! – kérdezte az vissza morcosan. Természetesen Kuramának ezután nem támadt mondanivalója, hagyta a dolgot annyiban. A jaganshi gondolataiba feledkezett.

_Kusooo! Tegnap felkaptam a vizet… már megint…. Mint mindig és nem csináltam azt a folyamatot, amit Kurama tanulásnak hív. Cc! Ez a ningen élet rosszabb a démonokénál. Ez a kihívás? Unalmas! Nem lehet vele harcolni. Csak egy darab papír, rajta sületlenségekkel, amik egy harctechnikát sem említenek meg. Tiszta hiábavalóság az egész. Nem ér semmit. Ezekkel az ismeretekkel nem ér semmit valaki. Sem harcolni nem fog tudni, sem megvédeni magát. Csak felesleges adatok. Csupán rizsa… Ilyen böszmeséget még nem láttam! És én itt vagyok NINGENdiáknak álcázva magam. Csodás… _

Leült Kurama mellé, továbbra is efféléken gondolkozva és próbálva elkerülni a dolgozatnak nevezett ningen förmedvény megírását.

_Nézzük csak… megfenyegethetném azt a nagypofájú ningent, aki kiáll mindenki elé és sületlenségeket fecseg….hogy is hívják?…. Nandattakke?…. A! tanár… a Kokuryuuhámmal. Áh nem, az csak felesleges időpocsékolás. Akkor marad a kard! Hmmm… - _ránézett Kuramára, aki átnézte az anyagot. – _de Kurama azt mondta, hogy ne használjak itt ilyesmit? Hn! Na és aztán, kit érdekel? A démonok nem mondták, hogy rendesen tanuljak, hanem hogy járjak vele iskolába. _

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Egyelőre ennyi, de folytatom még. _

_Egy omake:_

- Naniii! Én azt a rózsaszín göncöt fel nem veszem! - tiltakozott.

- Nem is mondta senki, hogy gyere be velem az iskolába. Mi van veled Hiei? Egyébként a ruha nem rózsaszín, hanem mályvaszínű. - tette még hozzá.

- Akkoris ronda. - vont vállat a jaganshi.

- Akkor vedd fel a lányok egyenruháját, az más színű. – mondta Kurama szivecskékkel a szemében.

- Anou na… YAROU!


End file.
